merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Percival
Sir Percival is a Knight of the Round Table and a loyal ally of King Arthur Pendragon since his days as a Prince. Biography Percival's family was killed when Cenred's men raided his village, and when Merlin sent for Lancelot to aid Arthur after Morgana's conquest of Camelot, he volunteered and accompanied Lancelot back to Camelot (The Coming of Arthur: Part 2). The two men arrived in time to save the others from Morgana's and Morgause's knights by triggering a rockslide. Percival's courage and strength impressed Arthur so much that he asked him to call him 'Arthur' rather than 'Your Highness' despite the fact that the two had only just met. Knight of the Round Table He went with them to the Castle of the ancient kings of Camelot, where he swore his allegiance to Arthur in the subsequent attempt to retake Camelot, stating that Arthur's enemies were his enemies. In recognition of his bravery, Arthur knighted Percival as a knight of Camelot despite his lack of noble birth. Following the battle, Percival survived, and joined the others in bringing Guinevere back into Camelot, the group now dressed in the cloaks and armour of true Knights of Camelot. When the Dorocha attacked Camelot, Percival risked his life during a night-time search by discarding his torch- fire being the only thing that could even temporarily fend off the spirits- to carry three children to safety, although Elyan had to save him at the last minute. He later attended Arthur's Birthday feast, and enjoyed the festivities. He also attended Arthur's Coronation and cheered loudly for him. (The Wicked Day) Hunting for the Dragon's Egg When Arthur learnt of the existence of a dragon's egg, and the fact that Julius Borden was after it, he took the Knights of the Round Table with him to hunt it and destroy it. The fact that they found the path he had taken, was partially down to Percivial who noticed his foot prints in the mud, leading to a cave. Julius managed to injure Sir Percival by shooting him with a bolt, but the wound wasn't fatal and he quickly recoverd. Borden later poisoned him and the knights but they were saved by Merlin (Aithusa). War Camelot of Caerleon Percival later joined the other knights on their ambush on King Caerleon's raiding party. Upon the declaring of the war by Caerleon's wife, Queen Annis, he joined Elyan and the other knights to inform Arthur of their readiness to die for him, and later volunteered to take part in the duel for victory (His Father's Son). Merlin Kidnapped Following Arthur's secret negotiations, he along with the other Knights of the Round Table, went with him and when they were ambushed by Morgana's Mercenries, he fought against them. However, he was separated from Arthur and Merlin. He was later considered by Arthur as the possible traitor, however he was quickly ruled out, when Arthur was reminded of what happened to his family. Percival and the other Knights of the Round Table, almost caught Dragoon the Great, outside of Camelot. He tried to fight, but Merlin proved too powerful and defeated him and the other Knights with ease (A Servant of Two Masters). Lamia The Lamia was later caught by bandits, and rescued by the Knights when they left the village to go back to Camelot. However, she soon started to exert her power over them, making them aggressive and more violent. Her first victim among them was Sir Elyan. Instead of going back to Camelot, she forced them to travel to a castle to the East that she knew of. Afterwards, the Lamia picked them off, one by one. First was Gwaine, followed by Percival. Leon saw Percival fall because of the Lamia. He attacked, but she defeated him. Although they were weakened and ill from the Lamia's magic, Percival, Gwaine, Leon and Elyan all survived. Percival was later seen in a jousting tournament but was defeated before reaching the final round. Later Events Percival was present during the Feast of Beltane and found Merlin's joke on Arthur's weight gain highly amusing, as it caused him to spit out his drink. Arthur later noticed that Percival talking to a woman, and it reminded him of his own relationship with Guinevere. Soon after, Percival fought along with the rest of the knights when Morgana and Helios launched a surprise attack on Camelot. Percival and Elyan helped Merlin get Arthur out of Camelot but Morgana caugh t up with them. After she used magic on them, Percival disappeared. He was later found or managed to find the other surviours, and was with them, when they watched Arthur pull Excalibur from the stone. He later agreed with Leon, that he would follow Arthur into the mouth of hell itself. During the fight, he along with Tristan and Isolde led one of the assults on the castle, after killing many enemies, he met up with Leon, and with him, rescued Gwaine, Elyan and Gaius (The Sword in the Stone). Personality Percival is a quiet man and prefers to let his considerable strength and combat ability do the talking. However, he is also kind, courageous and loyal. He was a good friend of Lancelot, though it is unknown when or how the two of them met. Percival is willing to fight to what might be his death for what was right. He pledged his loyalty to Arthur on the day he met him, even though he barely knew the Prince. Percival also cares a great deal about the citizens of Camelot and risked his life to save three children from the Dorocha. He spoke to them reassuringly before carrying them to safety showing that underneath his brute strength, he has a soft heart. He also took pity on the Lamia while she was disguised as a young girl and was very protective of her, though this was partially because he was being controlled by her magic. Abilities Percival is skilled with the sword, able to hold his own against several of Morgana's knights that were immortal at the time. He is also very strong, able to move several boulders to block a valley as well as shove back two knights at the same time. Percival uses his considerable strength to augment his swordsmanship, allowing him to attack with powerful blows that can overwhelm most opponents. He also sometime relied entirely on his strength, using hand-to-hand combat, he was also highly capable at this, able to defeat half a dozen armed men. Appearances Series 3 * The Coming of Arthur: Part Two (first appearance) ;Series 4 *The Darkest Hour: Part One *The Darkest Hour: Part Two *The Wicked Day (cameo) *Aithusa *His Father's Son *A Servant of Two Masters *Lamia *Lancelot Du Lac *A Herald of the New Age *The Hunter's Heart *The Sword in the Stone: Part One *The Sword in the Stone: Part Two Series 5 TBA In the Legends Within the legends, Sir Percival is one of Arthur's knights of the Round Table. He is most famous for his involvement in the search for the Holy Grail. In the Percival version of the tale, Percival is the sole Grail hero. Within the Galahad version of the tale, Percival is one of three Grail heroes, the other two being Galahad, Lancelot's son, and Sir Bors. He is typically portrayed at the son of King Pellinore and the brother of Sir Aglovale, Sir Lamorak and Sir Dornar, and he also has a half-brother, by his father's affair with a peasant woman, named Sir Tor. He also has a sister who appears in the Galahad tradition of the Grail story. Category:Characters Category:Arthurian legend Category:People who know of Arthur and Gwen's relationship Category:Knights Category:Male Characters Category:Residents of Camelot Category:Knights of the Round Table Category:Recurring Cast Category:People who have lost their family Category:Knights of Camelot Category:Skilled swordhandlers Category:Allies of Camelot Category:People who hate Morgana Category:Personal enemies of Morgana Pendragon Category:People who attended Gwen's Coronation Category:People who's father is dead/claimed to be Category:People who attended Arthur's Coronation